Bird in a Skirt
by Okaywriterzero
Summary: Au: Robin stood in front of the class cursing Wally "why not send in robin he's girly enough". Now he's attending an all-girls boarding school in Gotham City protecting some girl named Artemis from her super-villain father. Putting the disclaimer here I do not own Young Justice DC and Warner Bros do
1. Chapter 1

Robin entered the bat-cave with kid flash right behind him he parked his motorbike while kid flash skidded to a stop

"Uncle Barry, what are you doing here?"

The flash turned to look over his protégé "Hey Wally; Batman just wanted my input on a case."

Wally slipped off his goggles and removed his mask

The image on the screen of the bat computer called his attention

"Who's the cutie?"

"Artemis Crock daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress." chirped Robin, snacking on a cookie, surprising Wally causing him to jump.

Robin ignored Wally's surprise and continued the line of questioning "Why is the league interested in a 15 year old school girl?"

Batman smirk was quickly gone as he answered Robins question "Huntress has recently switched sides and with her cooperation, several cases have been closed and with new leads others have reopened. Once the League of Shadows realizes Huntress has switched sides, Artemis will become a target".

Wally finished demolishing the tray of cookies Alfred had set out "But you said only her mother has switched sides what about Sportsmaster?"

Flash put his hand on his protégé's shoulder "Sportsmaster knows but hasn't said anything yet, it's just a matter of time. He will talk if only to keep them focused on Huntress instead of Artemis.

Wally began snacking on a power bar "So then she's safe no way the shadows would attack her if Sportsmaster still works for them."

"No; it's worse." Wally was left biting into air while Flash finished the power bar.

Flash dusted his hands and continued. "The shadows have never allowed anyone who has betrayed them to escape. They go for the big three: your family your friends, and your allies."

Batman brought up Huntress' known associates on the screen "Everyone associated with the deserter is tasked to eliminate them or is used as bait to lure them out."

Wally, who had been drinking water, did not seem so thirsty anymore.

Batman closed the file and Artemis' face was the only one on the screen "Now you know why it is so hard to flip league of shadows members."

Robin flipped forward and began walking with his hands "So what's the plan?"

"Huntress has already gone into hiding. We would like to assemble a protective detail around Artemis but she is currently at an all-girls boarding school. Unfortunately the justice league to mostly comprised of men, and the few women in the league are far too busy to play babysitter.

Robin rolled onto his feet "Why not have her change schools?"

"Any attempt to move Artemis may tip off the enemy."

"The protective detail is missing one key player: someone who is always within arm's length of Artemis."

Robin began cartwheeling around the cave "What about Zatanna?"

"She is up to the task, but Zatara has prohibited her from assisting."

Batman and Flash began discussing any possible alternatives.

Wally's mind had zoned out and an idea began coming into existence at the edge of his mind but something was distracting him. He craned his neck back to see Robin had begun training.

Wally wished Robin would stop with the gymnastics, the rhythmic impact of his hands and feet were beginning to annoy him.

Robin dropped into a complete split and an idea so insane that it just might work burst from Wally's mouth. "Why not send in Robin?"

Batman and flash both froze

Batman was the first to speak up. "That's crazy, Wally."

Wally moved to Robins side "Why not, Robins girly enough"

Wally took a few steps back "He's short for his age, has a thin build for a guy and…"

Robin uttered an unmanly shriek as he finds himself pulled in all directions surrounded by a yellow tornado.

Once the chaos is over he finds the faces of both the Flash and Batman wide with surprise.

Robin looks down and sees he's wearing a school girl outfit.

Wally now stood next to Batman and Flash "Makes one cute girl."

Robin began taking the costume off. "Wally, your craz-'

"A genius." Finished Batman.

AN: Thanks to Reina Grayson for beta reading this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Dick froze, Wally looked as if he had been slapped with a fish, Batman was silent and the laughter of Barry Allen echoed throughout the cave.

"Bruce, the look on their faces is priceless." Flash managed to say between fits of laughter. When no one else joined in he stopped and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're being serious?"

Batman swung his chair to face Flash. "I am."

Robin watched as the two mentors started arguing and silently began cheering the flash on

Flash pointed at Robin "But he's a guy."

Batman nodded "You're correct, but right now he looks like a girl."

Flash grabbed the wig from top of robins head but "He's a guy."

Batman leaned back in his chair "We need a girl and right now he's the closest thing we have at the moment."

Flash paused "But is Robin willing to help?"

Batman nodded "Of course he is."

"Actually Bruce…" Robin shook his head "I'm not comfortable doing this." Robin finished removing the costume.

Batman sighed; he called Alfred on the intercom. "Prepare a snack for the speedsters they will be up in a moment." Bruce said, and when the intercom deactivated he turned to his fellow League member. "Flash, I need a moment alone with Robin."

Flash sighed knowing Bruce would ignore anything he could say and moved over to his nephew

Flash shook kid flash from his shock.

Wally snapped back to reality "I just had the weirdest day dream that I dressed robin up as a girl and Batman called me a genius for it."

Hearing this Robin just deflated like a balloon and all his usual energy was gone. Barry really wished his nephew had kept his mouth shut.

Flash kneeled down to Robin's eye level putting his hand on his shoulders in a comforting gesture. "Robin remember you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Robin just nodded in understanding.

Flash and protégé stepped into Wayne Manor the door to the cave closed with a whoosh.

Batman sighed. "Robin, I know this is an unusual situation but you're the only one who can do this."

"Can't the league handle this?"

"Robin, you know why we can't."

"I just don't want to do this."

"Robin, you have to…"

"I don't have to do anything."

Robin began walking up the steps to the manor ending their conversation, but Bruce had an ace up his sleeve.

"Dick do you really want to see someone else lose their family?"

Robin stopped a few feet from the door "You would never let that happen!"

Batman moved from the bat computer over to Robin "I would do everything possible which is why I need you to do this."

"What is so important you would go so far for someone like Huntress?"

Bruce pulled down his cowl "Richard, Huntress has a lead on my parents' murderer."

Robin just let the words wash over him….She had a lead on the Wayne couple murderer

Bruce kneeled down to look Robin in the eye "I once helped you find justice for your parents. I'm only asking you to do this so I can find justice for mine."

Dick felt the weight of Bruce's words he still wants to say no but knows he can't. "I'll do it, Bruce…after all you helped me find Tony Zucco and bring him to justice, the least I can do is this."

Bruce embraced Richard in a hug and ruffled his hair "You don't know how much this means to me."

Dick smiled Actually, Bruce. "I do." With that, Dick returned the embrace with gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

They walk over to the kitchen when Bruce stops mid stride. "Dick, why were you so adamant against being Artemis's secret body guard."

Dick folded his arms. "I was always going to do it I wanted to make sure it is absolutely necessary."

Once they enter the kitchen Barry is the first to speak." So you're going to be the girl's secret body guard?"

Dick takes it in stride sitting at the table while Wally devours heaps of sandwiches. "Yeah" grabbing a sandwich just outside of Wally's reach.

Barry doesn't say anything and turns to Bruce. "Is there anything you can't do."

Bruce Wayne smirks. "I am batman after all."

Flash smiles. "I know, but do you think he can pull it off? There's more to being a girl then looking the part."

Bruce grabs a piece of fruit. "I agree; we still have some time before the league of shadows finds out." He bites into the green apple. "I'll talk to Zatara and see if he's willing to help."

/

Normally hanging out with Zee was something that Dick looked forward to but then this was not a normal situation. They had come to the theater where Zatanna and Zatara practice the less magical version of their craft. Dick had been relaxing and was talking to Zatara when Bruce had made a comment about Richard needing to quick refresher in his escape artistry. Zatara shot him a smirk that made Dick feel uncomfortable. "I have the perfect idea of what Richard needs, it will be refreshing."

Now Dick is currently stuck upside down inside of a Chinese water torture box that Houdini once used with one adjustment made by Zatara a straight-jacket that had him sweating despite the cool water. Dick let loose the slack he had made by grabbing the front arm of his straight jacket as he relaxed then moved his strong arm toward the shoulder of the other. From there he kept his weaker arm against his stomach while finally freeing his stronger arm by moving it over his head, laying the buckle on his shoulder using his mouth to release the clasp and pulling the strap freeing his hands.

He looked up and locked eyes with Zatanna; she's watching him ready to break the glass if necessary but she seems distracted turning away with concern to something Dick can't see or hear. Dick ignored the bubble of curiosity in his mind and worked on undoing the straps on his back once he undid the clasp he lifted his arms up and the straight jacket slid to the bottom of the tank. Dick grabbed the bobby pin from his hair and quickly picked the lock strapping his legs to the top of the box. In total it took him, four minutes, to complete his escape a new personal record, but when he opens the box and breathes in the air he can hear arguing.

"Zatara, your being unreasonable."

Bruce you are the one being unreasonable

Zatanna helps him scramble out of the prison "Have they been arguing long?" asked Dick.

"Yeah." replied Zatanna as she handed him a towel "Right after they put you in the box, they began arguing over you pretending be a girl."

Richard freezes, Zatanna has this confused look finding no way to explain without sounding crazy he decides to play dumb dropping the towel "What?"

Zatanna rolls her eyes "We've known each other for four years; I know when you're lying."

Dick felt his cheeks flare up a notch in embarrassment time for the truth "This is not something I wanted advertised, but you know that protection detail Bruce has been asking Zatara to let you do".

"Yeah" said Zatana rolling her eyes. "But, my dad is a bit too overprotective to allow me to do it".

Richard went about drying his hair. "Wally gave him the idea that I could do it"

"How?" asked Zatana

Dick paused in drying his hair letting the towel cover part of his face "He dressed me up as a girl."

"Ouch, that explains the argument." said Zatanna she leaned closer "I guess you're not feeling the aster".

An evil smirk etched itself on to Richard's features "I am now". Then explains what happened

An hour earlier

Flash and Kid Flash arrive in star city to see Green Arrow. The zeta tube announcing their presence "04 Flash, B03 jack-ass".

They both pause Wally is first to speak "What the heck; Computer B03 overwrite designation Kid Flash"

"Access denied B03 jack-ass." The computer announced.

Flash tried to overwrite his nephews' designation but the system blocked his attempt as well. Flash patted his nephews shoulder "You might have to deal with that until Robin forgives you".

Dick grinned as Zatanna smiled back and playfully smacking his shoulder lightly "you're so mean

"I am going to be spending who knows how long pretending to be a girl I wanted to spread the misery." Dick said as he shrugged.

Zatanna laughs then pauses "You think it sucks to be a girl?"

/

The pair decide to escape the bickering of their fathers and into the winter of the outside world.

Dick and Zatanna had their arms linked while she questioned his previous line of thought "you really think it sucks to be a girl?"

"No I just think that they focus too much on appearance."

"Okay; one if you are going to pretend to be one you are going to have to do the same and two you grew up with a bearded lady so your view on women is null and void."

First: the bearded lady and strong man have been married happily for thirty years and second I love to see a girl all dressed up but I enjoy seeing a girl at her most comfortable."

"What do you mean? Asked Zatanna

"You, for example, look great when you're on stage but I enjoy the real you I get to see after we train together. We relax all day watching movies with the real you in your sweats with your hair tied back and no make-up.

Zatanna is blushing unlinking her arm with Richard's "I see Bruce taught you how to charm a girl."

Dick is about to say something he's been wanting to say for a while…it's too bad the illusion of Zatara appears between them asking Zatanna and Richard return to the theater at once.

Once the illusion is gone, they are left with an awkward silence.

Dick is the first to speak up "You want to get an ice cream before we head back?"

Zatanna smiles "Sure." The pair link arms once again and head out for a frosty treat.

/

A.N. I just wanted to say thanks for all the follows and favorites I have gotten so far. If you're wondering when Artemis is going to appear fear not the next chapter starts with her. I would like some reviews, I can't improve if you the reader do not review with just a bit of a critique. A big thank you to Reina Grayson for betaing every chapter so far making this work readable.


	4. Chapter 4

The Melisande academy of grace for young girls was the last place Artemis would have ever expected to go to school. The place screamed wealthy from the exotic food in the lunch rooms, the extracurricular classes which there were more then she could count to the lavish dormitories that were bigger than the apartment she shared with her mother. She loved the school, on some days she imagined it to be what Disneyland was for other kids but as of late she had little to be happy about. Artemis's mother had stopped contacting her and when Artemis confronted her father, fearing the worst, Lawrence Crock was tight lipped.

The whole situation gave her the will to finally beat Sportsmaster in hand to hand combat; yet even as he lay on the ground, bruised and beaten ,the only thing he said was her mother is still breathing.

Artemis can still feel her bruises from that day as she draws the bow string back; the bastard then had the audacity to send her a gift. It was a costume similar to her mother's huntress outfit with the addition of a tiger mask and the two blades the note said daddy's little girl with hearts on it. She let the arrow fly and watched with satisfaction as it impaled the bull-eye. There is something going on and no one is talking about it. Artemis quickly shot another and it landed next to the first shot another bull-eye. She felt her phone vibrate it was a text message from her mother telling her she's okay, that her mission had taken longer than usual and to go to the apartment a surprise was waiting for her. Artemis found it strange that her mother had sent a text but, she was just happy to finally hear from her so she packed her stuff and set off for home.

* * *

Dick sat at a small coffee shop located across the street from Melisande's academy of grace sipping his espresso getting a head start on his homework due to his future absences. He had just finished the homework for his first week away when Jason chirps in on his ear piece "Artemis has just left the school's front entrance" Dick downs the last of his espresso and puts his stuff away. He looks up to see Artemis pass his window. After a few minutes, Richard begins to follows her.

"So Dick you're going to dress up for this girl, I know I always called you a pretty boy I don't think that's going to impress her." Not wanting to look like a crazy person Richard put his phone up to his ear

"Jason, enough with the jokes; your about as funny as the joker."

"Low blow bro."

"Do you think you can handle things without me?"

"I can Dicky Boy; I just hope the old man can?"

"He's not that old."

"It's just an expression and you know what I mean."

"He'll adjust to it; just be careful, Jason."

"I will, Dick I can see why your dressing up I have to say this girl is cute"

"Do you want to take my place?"

"Nope I'm too manly but, she's definitely a Gothamite, She a diamond."

Richard raised his brow in confusion "A diamond?"

"Haven't you heard the expression about girls from Gotham?"

"No what is it?"

"I sometimes forget you grew up in the circus. Anyway, they say girls from Gotham are as tough as they are beautiful and always under pressure; it's why they're called diamonds".

"Okay Jason, hold up Artemis just got on the bus"

Dick took a seat in the back while Artemis sat in an aisle seat he began to hear arguing on the com link which meant Wally was in the cave. He raised the phone to his ear again

"Hey, Robin it the Wallman sorry about before you know I…"

"Hey freckle face, he's busy."

"Give me a minute, Jason I need to talk to Rob."

Dick sighed. "Jason, take a break, let Kid take over for a bit."

"I get it; mommy and daddy don't want me to see the fight."

After a moment Wally spoke up trying to change the subject.

"I hear you're catching a movie with Zatanna?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You guys are totally dating"

"Is it a date when you and I catch a movie?"

"No."

"Then it's not a date, especially since we're shopping for my new wardrobe afterwards."

"Look Rob, I am sorry about everything that's happened."

"Wally, is there something important you need because I am kind of busy."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Dick ignored him…following Artemis off the bus Wally continued speaking.

"If there's anything I can do….."

Robin let Wally drone on while he looked around trying to get his bearings, finally figuring out that he was a block away from where Artemis lived with her mother but why would she head home now? Unless…

"Wally there is something you can do, get Jason and have him hack Artemis' phone I think something is going on."

Robin waited outside the building for what seemed like an eternity growing impatient contacting the cave once more

"Jason anything on the phone yet."

"Don't get your superman underuus in a twist; looks like she's there to see her mother."

Robins mouth goes dry; he rushes in after Artemis.

* * *

Artemis walked into the apartment "Mom, I'm home."

Artemis set her bag down and entered the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a soda.

"Hello baby girl"

Artemis turned around to face her father.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about your mother."

"Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"She's okay; although she has abandoned you….abandoned us baby girl."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Believe it baby girl she left me, she left the shadows, and she left you."

Lawrence Crock made no move toward his daughter.

Artemis looked up in defiance, her body shifting into a fighting stance "I am going to ask one more time, where…is…my…mother?"

"Your father is not lying; your mother is gone." Stepping into the kitchen was the Demon's head himself, Ra's Al Ghul


End file.
